


A Summer To Remember

by amaranth827



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morroray Bay is a hectic beach on good days and downright chaotic one on bad days. When the best lifeguard team of their area opens training for new recruits, Agron and Duro, along with their closest friends, see an opportunity they can't let it pass. Pushed by his sister, Nasir is part of the recruits too. He's reluctant at first, but he doesn't know this is a summer he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir!!! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron rushes home from a nice vacation with his friends, when he got some alarming news only to show up to a more alarming sight.

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,809

 **Chapter Rating/Warning:** MA- Mild to Strong Language, Sexual Situations, Unfaithfulness, Domestic Abuse, Agron/OMC

* * *

Prologue

_Two Months Ago_

Twenty-year-old Agron Biermann walked quickly in the cool night air. It had been raining he could still see the puddles as he walked and it had caused the temperature to drop. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself to keep the wind from whipping at his coat. The wind was coming off the ocean and he could smell the salt in the air. It was a welcome scent to his nose but it did little to calm his nerves. Agron could feel his heart trouncing in his chest as he made his way from the bus stop towards his apartment. He should have taken a taxi, but he had not been thinking clearly when he left the airport. He had received an urgent call from a friend of his boyfriend, Carsten Denman that said that Agron needed to come home immediately, something bad had happened to Carsten. He pulled his bag further onto his shoulder as he rounded the last corner before he reached home. His stomach felt sick at the thought of something being wrong with Carsten.

He laughed softly to himself at his probable overreaction, but he had not been able to get Carsten to answer his cell phone, though that wasn’t unusual. He made the last turn into his driveway and quickly up the walkway. Agron just needed to go inside drop his bag off, grab his cars keys and then go the over to Carsten’s to check on him. The message hadn’t said that Carsten was in the hospital so he was at least thankful for that. He glanced up after fishing his keys out of his pocket and noticed that the lights inside were on. It couldn’t be his housemates he had just left them on the vacation they had been on, visiting his roommate, Mira Acosta’s family. It had been a miserable two-hour flight back to California from Montana. Agron let out another sigh, maybe Carsten was here after all and he wouldn’t have to drive to find him. He let out a breath and took a hold of the door knob, giving it a turn. It wasn’t locked so he pushed it open and dropped his bag immediately to the floor at the scene that would forever be burned into his retinas.

Carsten, his Carsten, was back to him with another man underneath him, legs wrapped around Carsten’s lower back. He was fucking another man on Agron’s couch. His back muscles were twitching as his hips jerked, thrusting in and out of the unknown man. Agron felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and torn into a million tiny pieces, which blew away like pieces of paper in the whipping wind. Carsten must have been so lost in what he was doing that he didn’t even hear the front door open or Agron’s bag as it had dropped to the floor. Agron stepped the rest of the way into the living room and slammed the door closed behind him, successfully drawing the attention of his boyfriend, his boyfriend that was cheating on him.

“Aggiebear…” Carsten breathed looking back at Agron and flung himself backward off the unknown man.

As soon as the pet name left Carsten’s lips Agron felt sick.

“What are you doing home?” Carsten grabbed his boxer-briefs and slipped them on. He came over towards his silent man and started to reach out to him.

Agron took a step back from Carsten so his back hit against the cool wooden door. His gaze automatically went to the still unknown man smirking from the couch as he put his own boxers back on. “Who the fuck is that?” Agron pointed at the man and silently cursed his trembling hand.

Carsten looked back at the man and then back to Agron. “That’s Ryan, my friend from the gym.” He reached out to Agron once again but he hit his hand away. “Don’t be like that Aggiebear…” Carsten once again glanced back at Ryan. “This means nothing…” He gestured between him and Ryan. “I was lonely and he was a good fuck.”

Agron clenched his jaw and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the door. “I got a fucking call that you were injured and I come home to this. Yeah, you look really fucking injured to me, what the hell.” He didn’t look at either man as he spoke he didn’t want to see either of them.

“What do you mean you got a call that I was injured?” Carsten asked trying to figure out what his gorgeous man was talking about, he ignored the swat of Agron’s hands and placed his own hands on both of Agron’s hips. Agron let out a growl at him.

“A fucking friend of yours…and you wouldn’t even fucking answer my calls because you were busy fucking him…” Agron locked his eyes onto Carsten and glared at him. “How many fucking times have you fucked him?” Agron growled out through gritted teeth.

“Aggi…” Carsten tightened his hold on Agron’s hips but didn’t get to finish his words before Agron rose his voice cutting him short, trying to push him away.

“Do not fucking call me that. Do not fucking touch me. Answer my question, how many fucking times have you fucked this…” Agron was at a loss for what he wanted to call this Ryan. “…piece of shit…in my fucking house?” He pushed at Carsten’s arms trying to remove his hands.

“That doesn’t matter.” Carsten tried to brush off that he had just been caught cheating on Agron like it wasn’t a big thing. To him, it wasn’t a big thing. “What matters is who called you with a message that I was injured?”

“I did…” Ryan stated as he pulled on his jeans.

Carsten finally lets go of Agron and turned on Ryan. “You what?”

“I called your boy toy here, see, now I had to lie to him to get him to come home so I could get you two broke up.” Ryan slid on his shirt and picked up his shoes.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Carsten came towards Ryan and pushed his shoulders.

“Because I want to be with you…and he…he was in the way!” Ryan looked past Carsten to where Agron was standing. The younger man seemed to be frozen like he couldn’t believe what was happening was actually happening.

Agron shook his head. He was so hurt, mentally and emotionally, right now he didn’t know what to do. He glanced up at Ryan and it was like the last strings that were holding him together snapped and he felt like he was falling. “Get the fuck out of my house!” Agron roared.

“No problem…I’ll leave you two to break up now.” Ryan slid his shoes on and picked up his coat from the back of the chair.

Agron leaned down at picked up his bag that he had lost hold of earlier and then made his way across the living room. “You can get the fuck out too!” He growled at Carsten when he heard the front door close.

“I’m not going anywhere…” Carsten started to follow Agron.

Agron could hear Carsten following him but he decided to ignore him. “Where the fuck are my animals?” He was not going to play nice with him and was not going to let him apologized.  Though he doubted that would happen. Agron had not been greeted by Bellatrix, his, Duro and Mira’s Yellow Labrador Retriever or Darth their small black American Shorthair cat and was worried about what state he might find them in. He turned into the hallway that led to his and Mira’s rooms and then opened his door when he reached it, closing it behind him. Bella and Darth both picked their heads up from their position on his bed and looked at him. They both reacted and jumped off the bed, Bella was wiggling all over and Darth was rubbing all over Agron’s leg, meowing up at him.

Carsten opened the door and came into the bedroom. “They are fine they just refused to leave your bed so I brought their water and stuff in here.”

“You can leave…” Agron took off his coat and tossed it onto the chair in the corner. He would properly take care of it once he was calmer. Seeing how happy Bella and Darth were that he was home was making him feel less broken.

Carsten closed the distance between himself and Agron in a few steps and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Aggiebear, don’t stay mad at me. You know you love me.” He tried to kiss Agron’s neck but he pulled away from him and walked towards the bed. Bella and Darth were following him.

“Past tense, I did fucking love you…you lost that love the moment you decided to shove your cock inside that little piece of shit…” Agron couldn’t have said more even if he had wanted too, Carsten had punched him on the side of the face, catching him completely off guard and he toppled backward onto the bed. He could hear growling coming from Bella as she jumped up on the bed and stood over him. Agron managed the grab her collar, he did not need her to bite Carsten even though he deserved it. Darth had jumped up on the bed and curled up in Agron’s lap. “Get the fuck out before I let go of her and I won’t promise she won’t bite that worthless cock of yours off,” Agron mumbled with as much venom as he could muster and he knew Carsten heard him because he started to advance on him. Bella growled louder, barring her teeth and then she barked. It was a warning bark, a warning bark that he didn’t know if Carsten would heed.

“I’ll come back later, once you have come back to your senses and I’ll welcome you home properly.” His words held a warning in them, a warning that he was not going to let Agron break up with him and that he wanted sex from Agron. Carsten gave the stupid bitch dog a glare and then turned to the door.

“Don’t bother…you are no longer welcome here.” Agron thought for sure that Carsten was going to come back at him as he watched the man’s muscles tense, but he opened the door and walked out it closing it behind him. Agron let out a groan as the right side of his head throbbed and his right eye ached. He lay completely flat on his back and Bella curled up beside him placing her head on his chest. Agron ran his hand down her soft yellow fur and felt her hackles were still raised. “He’s gone Bella Girl, he’s gone…”        

 


	2. Chapter 01: This Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir would much rather be doing something else then working the slow shift. Agron’s friends are worried about him and try their hardest to make him reconnect with the outside world.

**Chapter Word Count:** 3,849

 **Chapter Rating/Warning:** MA- Mild to Strong Language, Mild Depression, Self-Isolation, Talk of Domestic Abuse, Talks of Verbal Threats

* * *

 

Chapter O1: This Pretty Face

_Present Day_

 

This job was going to be the end of him, he was sure of it. His family was going to finally make him lose his mind, there was no doubt about that. The music his sister decided to play on the updated, old fashion jukebox was getting on his nerves. The old man sitting in the corner, who had been here since nine am drinking was surely going to die of liver failure. But none of that really matter much, it was his job, it was his family, it was his sister’s turn to pick the song and that man was a customer, who he had to serve regardless. He wished he could be somewhere else than standing here wiping down the already clean bar but that was not going to happen.

He let out a sigh as he watched his sister wipe down the tables in the far corner of the medium sized seating area. This was their slow hours, only a few regulars were ever here at this time of day and it was rather boring to have to stand around and do nothing. The new song started to play on the jukebox and his sister started to sing along with it. He didn’t mind her singing but her taste in music was questionable.  

“Why is there a scowl on this pretty face?” Adena Kandath asked her son reaching up and running her fingers across his cheek, startling him out of his own head.

Nasir turned his gaze from his sister to his mother who was now standing beside him, her hands on her hips. “The scowl is because I would much rather be doing anything else right now.” It wasn’t that he was trying to be disrespectful to his mother but he was bored out of his mind and he was feeling restless. He hoped she knew that. He sat the cloth down that was in his hand and removed the black hair tie from his wrist and pulled his long black hair up into a messy bun.

“And what do you see yourself doing besides being here helping out your poor old mother?” Adena hid her smirk well even though she wanted to let it show. Her youngest son hated being in one place for too long if nothing was happening and she knew it.

Nasir shook his head, “You are neither poor nor old mom.” He didn’t know what he would rather be doing but he knew anything would be better than being bored out of his mind. “I just want to be doing something.”

“Well, by all means, go do something. I am sure Alya and I can handle this place on our own for the time being.” Adena finally smiled at Nasir and she picked up the cloth that he left on the bar. She glanced around the pretty empty room and smiled when her daughter waved at them. “As long as you are back before six, I think we are in for a busy night tonight.”

Nasir nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. He removed the apron he wore around his hips and stuffed it under the bar before he grabbed his cell phone and keys from the lock box he had placed them in before his shift had started earlier that day. His mom hated them using their phones while they were on the clock. “I’ll be back at five thirty.” Nasir gave his mom one more kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. A hot breeze hit his face as soon as he pushed the door open and he took in a deep breath. He loved the smell of the salt air but he wasn’t so sure he liked how hot the wind felt.

He glanced up at the front of the building as he made his way around to the side where his car was parked. The paint was starting to crack on the sign that read MaNalya’s. He knew he would have to hire someone to come repaint it or actually get up there and do it himself. There was a slight problem with the last option, he was scared of heights. He let out a sigh and unlocked his car, even though the car was parked in the shade of the building it was still sweltering hot when he opened the door. He climbed in and turned the engine on, quickly turning on the air conditioner and rolling down the back windows slightly.

Noticing the book sitting on the passenger side seat he finally decided what he wanted to do. He closed his door and put the car in reverse backing out of the parking spot. Nasir pulled the car out onto the main road and heading in the direction that would be a great place to spend his next hour and a half reading. Ludus Park was just located about ten minutes from his family’s restaurant and bar.

Nasir pulled off his black t-shirt as he climbed out of the car. The breeze was slightly cooler here in Ludus Park but he did not want to wear his black t-shirt any longer, not in this bright sunlight. Luckily he had remembered to put on a white tank under it this morning, he wouldn’t want to offend some of the old ladies that frequented the park on a daily basis to feed ducks. He leaned back into the car and grabbed his book and cell phone from the seat and slowly made his way along the dirt pathway that led to the more secluded part of the park. He walked past the first set of wooden benches where an old man wearing khaki shorts and socks all the way up to his knees was throwing pieces of bread to a large flock of Rock Pigeons. The purple and green feathers on the bird’s heads and necks shone vibrantly in the bright sunlight.

Nasir chuckled and smiled back at the old man when he started cooing at the pigeons and gave Nasir a big smile. He continued his trek along the pathways and finally reached his favorite part of the park, it was slightly shady at this time of day and just off the large pond which had a pair of black swans that had made their home there. He sat himself down on the edge of the pond under one of the large trees and leaned back getting comfortable.

About twenty minutes and fifty pages had gone by very quickly for Nasir when he finally rests the book down on his leg and let out a yawn. He suddenly felt very tired, seemed reading in the park had that affect on him. He was about to pick the book up again when he heard the two old ladies that frequented the same area of the park as he did, laughing happily about something. He glanced up to where they sat on the wooden benches just a little ways away from him on the water’s edge. A beautiful yellow lab was sitting at their feet wagging its tail at them. One of the ducks was after the dog’s tail but the dog didn’t seem to mind in the least. Nasir let out a chuckle of his own and drew the dog’s attention to him. The dog rushed towards him and immediately sat down beside him and started wagging.

Nasir held his hand out to the dog and it started sniffing him and then wagging even more. He was just about ready to reach out and pet its head when a voice called out.

“Bella, here girl.”

Bella licked Nasir’s hand and then ran off in search of the voice that had called to her. Nasir chuckled. He didn’t know who the voice belonged too but was glad that the dog listened to its owner. _Bella is a pretty name._ Nasir thought to himself and then picked his book back up.

Nasir had spent the next forty minutes reading and watching the people and scenery. He had managed to make it almost to the end of the book. Nasir picked up his phone and checked the time, he had about fifteen minutes to get back to work before his mom or sister would be calling him wondering where he was. He had learned to never be late when it involved his family. He let out a groan as he climbed to his feet and waved bye to the old ladies and made his way back to his car.

“I’m here mom,” Nasir said to his mother as he walked behind the bar five minutes to spare, placing his keys and phone back into the lock box. His mom had been right, they were now swamped and it wasn’t quite six pm yet. Nasir put his apron back on and scanned the room for his sister. She was making her way towards him. “Are we going to be able to handle this crowd?” He asked her when she set the tray she was carrying down.

“I already called Chadara she is going to come in to help us,” Alya told her younger brother and then walked to the back.

The small seating area was filling up fast and Nasir was thankful that his best friend Chadara Stavros seemed to always be jobless when summer time hit. They really did need to hire new people now that summer time was starting.

“Table seven will have three beers and will be playing on table two,” Adena told Nasir as she approached the bar. “Give Chadara tables one through seven when she gets here.”

Nasir nodded at his mom and place three beers onto the tray and watched her walk back towards table seven and the people that sat at it. He didn’t have time to really look at the people because people were starting to fill the stools in front of him. Nasir let out one more inaudible sigh and started taking the orders.        

 

*~*~*~*

No, he did not want to answer the phone calls, _phone calls that seemed to never end_. No, he did not want to answer the door, _no matter who was on the other side_. No, he did not want to get out of bed, _greeting the day just wasn’t worth it_. No, he did not want to put on clothes, _underwear was more comfortable anyway_. No, he did not want to be sociable _that would require facing the world again_. He pulled the sheet up over his head but whoever was knocking on his bedroom door was being annoyed and insistent that he do just that with their never-ending rapping on the wood. He had tried to block out the noise because he did not want to think about anything beyond the Metallic music that played from the stereo on his dresser filling the room with him and his animals, Bella and Darth who both were laying cuddled up beside him on the bed.

He let out a frustrated groan and then slowly climbed out of bed and wandered over to the door, swinging it open. He didn’t care that he was only in his boxer-briefs. He found his two best friends smiling brightly at him. “What do you want?”

Mira whacked Agron with the envelopes she held in her hand. “This tone I don’t like it. Take it with someone else. I’m a here to see my best friend.” She pointed the envelopes at his face and then tried to hand them to him.

Agron winced, a simple stack of envelopes shouldn’t be able to hurt but it felt like she had punched him instead. “He is not here,” Agron mumbled and then turned and walked back over to his bed, where he had spent most of his days for the last two months. There were old tissues overflowing the small trash can, an old pizza box that had been kicked under the bed, Chinese takeout containers on the nightstand and a TV remote with his name on it. He flopped back down on the bed and grabbed the TV remote from the midst of the Chinese takeout cartons.

His whole room was almost sweltering hot but he had been too lazy to get up and turn on a fan or the air conditioner. It smelled stale, of dust and emptiness and unwashed man. Yes, he knew he stunk but he really didn’t care right now. He had no one to impress. Agron had promised to get his act together by Monday, he had sworn it to his brother Duro and Mira, but that had been two months ago today. The weekend felt extremely long and the week was going to be the same.

“So you are not my best friend?” Mira crossed the room her eyes taking in the sight of the room and her best friend.

Agron shook his head twice. He knew he was being a pain and yes he was Mira’s best friend but he didn’t feel like himself, he hadn’t felt like himself in two months. “What did you guys want?”

“I hadn’t realized I lost my best friend when he lost his relationship because said ex-boyfriend decided to be a boob.” Mira folded her arms across her chest and let out a sigh. She hadn’t known the full story other than Agron’s now ex, Carsten had cheated on him with someone else, and Agron had caught them in their own living room. There was more to it and Mira knew that but she never pushed Agron for more information. She and their friend Saxa Voss, however, did threaten to chop Carsten’s cock and balls off if he ever came near Agron again. She wasn’t sure if Agron knew about that.   

“A boob?” Agron blinked up at her. “Were you born in the 1960’s?” Agron wasn’t sure if that was the era such words came from but Mira may have made him crack a smile, maybe that’s what she was going for. It wasn’t a real smile, though, and the nonreal smile quickly faded from his face, his ex-boyfriend was more than a boob. He gave Mira credit, though, nothing but Bella and Darth had made him smile in a long time. Not even Duro. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his friend, hell he loved them more than he could put words to, but it was just hard seeing them all live their happy lives.

“My mom was born in the 60’s I guess she has rubbed off on me. Plus I’m an old soul, you know that.”

Agron snorted and repositioned himself on the pillows, Darth moved from his side of the bed and curled up at Agron’s right shoulder, purring and kneading his bare skin. Agron let out a hiss and Darth stopped moving his feet but never stopped purring. “You are an old soul alright.”

Mira moved closer to the bed and sat down near Agron’s thighs, she knew she was blocking the TV but she didn’t care and she knew Agron wasn’t really watching it. She reached over Agron and started running her hand down Bella’s back, who had now laid her head on Agron’s thigh. Mira turned her eyes back to her German friend. “Gorgeous, I have missed this pretty face.” She reached up and took a hold of both his cheeks. “You need to snap out of it and this time I brought back up.” Mira looked back at her boyfriend and Agron’s other best friend Donar Tillens who was still standing in the doorway.

Donar walked the rest of the way into the room and glance around, Bellatrix started wagging her tail at him but she didn’t move from her spot at Agron’s side. He took in the sight of Agron, lying on his bed in nothing but his white boxer-briefs. The young German was very good looking no matter what but he was in need of a shower. “Assuming…”

“You know what happens when you assume?” Agron asked Donar cutting his fellow German off, not bothering to look up at him.

Donar didn’t know what to think of the question Agron had just asked him. He raised an eyebrow at him but his friend didn’t look at him. “What?”

“You make an ass out of u and me.”

Donar blinked down at his friend and heard Mira giggle. He shook his head before he continued with what he was going to say. “Now as I was saying supposing you are up for it, how would you like to go out for a friend’s night, maybe play some pool?” Donar knew Agron wasn’t old enough to drink but they could still go have fun. “Mira isn’t the only one that misses this pretty face of yours.”

Agron finally looked up at his friend, Donar was smiling at him. Agron suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He knew his friends missed him but he didn’t know if he could bring himself to go into the outside world again. “Who would be going?” He was curious as to what Donar had in mind.

“Well it would be me, you, Mira, Duro, Diona…” Donar was smiling at Agron but the smile faded slightly as he watched Agron’s brow furrow.

“So I am to be the fifth wheel?” This was another reason he didn’t want to spend time with his friends. Before it had always been all of them going out as couples, together, now he was single.

“No, you are never the fifth wheel!” Donar shook his head. “We love you and miss you.” He moved closer to the bed and watched as Agron’s eyes snapped up to his. Those green eyes looked so hurt still. Donar let out a sigh, “Please come out with us, we can even ask Saxa and Sibyl to come along if you want?”

Agron couldn’t help but stare into Donar’s gray eyes. Donar was the only guy besides his brother Duro that he had been close to in months. Agron couldn’t help but think that Mira was lucky to have such a good looking, great guy. Sure he has seen good-looking guys on TV and in magazines but Donar was very good looking and he was here in person, Agron couldn’t help but stare. He didn’t realize that Mira was trying to get his attention until her fingers gripped his bare thigh. Agron blinked a few times and then turned his gaze on Mira.

Mira loosened her grip on Agron’s thigh when he looked at her. She glanced up at Donar who shrugged his shoulders at her. She didn’t know if she should ask him why he was staring at her boyfriend that way or not. “I know you are lonely sweetie but don’t even think about trying to steal my man!” Mira squeezed his leg again and let out a small chuckle hoping he knew she was only joking.

Agron raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced back up at Donar, then back to Mira. “What you aren’t willing to share?” He knew Donar was grinning from ear to ear without having to look back up at him.

“The only way I would share is if I was involved and I don’t think you would be ‘up’ for that!” Mira couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she made air quotes with her fingers when she said the word up. She also couldn’t help her gaze from drifting down from her best friends face to his lower half, a lower half that was still only clad in his white boxer-briefs.

Agron shifted his weight slightly on the bed, suddenly feeling insecure about the way he looked as Mira’s eyes roamed his body. He was sure Donar’s were too. He used to go to the gym every day, but the problem with that now was that Carsten was a personal trainer at the gym he was a member of. Donar was a member of the same gym. Agron could have switched gyms but he didn’t want to have to pay for another membership. When he looked back up at Mira she was looking back at his face and smiling at him. It was a challenging smile. A smile that said she was right and she knew it. Agron pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. It was true he probably couldn’t be ‘up’ for that. He had never been turned on by women. Agron glanced back up at Donar, who was smiling at him still. “Okay, I’ll go with you guys.”

Mira let out a squeal of excitement and started bouncing up and down. “Everyone is going to be so happy to see you!” She flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around Agron’s neck, receiving a hiss from Darth as her movement dislodged him from his position on Agron’s pillow and shoulder.

“Don’t smother him or he may change his mind!” Donar chuckled when Agron let out a grunt at Mira. She could get over excited at times, but Donar didn’t blame her this time. They all wanted their friend back and this was the first step. “Hey, Ags?”

“Hmm…” Agron looked up at Donar again.

“Can I suggested something first, though?” Donar smiled when his friend raised one of his brown eyebrows at him. “Take a shower and shave.”

Agron pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again and then raised a hand to his own jaw. It was true he needed a good shave. In all honesty, he couldn’t remember the last time he bothered to shave. “No, I was going to go out just like this.” He said sarcastically and couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Gorgeous you stink!” Mira wrinkled her nose up at Agron but kept the smile on her face.

“You would stink too if you hadn’t taken a shower in god knows how long.” Agron pushed her, almost knocking her off the bed. “Leave so I can get ready.” He watched Mira stand up and then he too stood up. He glanced down at the bed where Bella was laying. “I think I may take Bella for a run in Ludus Park, first.” Agron actually felt like getting out of the house for the first time in a long time and what better way to do it then to take Bella for much-needed exercise, for both of them.

“Okay, I’ll call Saxa and Sibyl and tell them to meet us at MaNalya’s around six.” Mira took a hold of Donar’s hand as she looked at the clock on the cable box, it was only four now. She glanced at Agron who nodded at her. “Don’t be gone too long.”  

“I won’t I promise.” Agron knew that his promises probably didn’t mean much anymore but this one he meant. He watched them as they both smiled and then left the room, he let out a long sigh when they were out of sight and sat back down on the bed. Tonight was going to be interesting.      

 


	3. Chapter 02: Try To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back to sixteen year old Nasir and to a meeting he just wanted to try to forget.

**Chapter Word Count: 1,597**

**Chapter Rating/Warning:** MA- Mild to Strong Language. Mentions of Possible Rape/Underage, Violence, and Abuse.

* * *

 

Chapter O2: Try To Forget 

_Four Years Ago._

Sixteen-year-old Nasir Kandath let out a huff of air as he stormed into the back room of the kitchen, wheeling the large black trash can along behind him. His sister was getting on his nerves and they were extremely busy. They had just had to throw out two men that were causing a scene and he was thankful for his uncle, Hassam, or Sam as he liked being called because Nasir knew he couldn’t have handled the two large men on his own. He probably would have gotten himself killed in the process or in the least knocked out. Ten minutes later and his nerves still were on edge from the whole situation. He was trying to forget but with him, it was a hard thing to do.

He placed the trashcan against the wall and heaved the large bag out. He swears it almost weighed more than he did. He slowly made his way to the large metal door and opened it sliding the bag along behind him. He really hoped that it would not rip once he got it outside and he slowly started to wonder how he was going to lift it into the dumpster. Nasir swung the door open and stepped out into the salt-scented ocean air. The alleyway was dark despite the moon shining brightly in the sky and the light that shown down from above the door started flickering. He heard muffled cries and then laughter, laughter that he had heard earlier inside, laughter that had come from one of the drunken men his Uncle Sam had thrown out of MaNalya’s.

Nasir dropped the trash bag and rushed around the corner of large wooden shipping crates, to where the noises and laughter were coming from. The two grown drunken ass men were pinning a tall, Nasir wasn’t sure but he thought, teenage boy to a wall. He let out a shudder. “Hey get off him.” Nasir wasn’t sure what good it would do, the teen was bigger than him and he was at the mercy of these two jackasses. The laughter Nasir got in response sent shivers down his spine, once again.

“Look-see here Frank, we’ve got ourselves one more to play wit…” The shorter and fatter of the two men chuckled slurring his words as he stumbled towards Nasir, knocking over boxes as he did. “Heeeyyyy is this one of your stupid stepson’s friends?” He asked looking back at his companion, his words slurring more this time.

“This little bastard’s not my stepson, just someone Freda took in when the little shits old bag of a grandma croaked,” Frank replied, his words were not slurred. He pushed the teen into his arms closer to the wall, face first. “Don’t think that shit even knows him. Get rid of him.” Frank demanded of his companion and then turned his attention back to the teen. He grabbed the brown hair roughly with clumsy fingers and turned the teen around to face him. “On your knees and look at me I want to see those gorgeous eyes as you suck me off.”  

Nasir felt a lump in his throat as the words of the man named Frank hit him. “No…” Nasir rushed forward and everything went black.

 

“Fucking Hell…” Nasir spat as he fell back into the garbage again. Large black plastic bags were threatening to swallow him. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in this damned dumpster, but its sides were almost taller than he was and the more he moved the farther he seemed to sink. He was just too short to get his legs up over the side and hoist himself the hell out of this thing. He didn’t know why his family had decided on such a large dumpster. A dead body could be hiding in here and they would never know it. He quickly looked around to see if he could see the other teen anywhere in the trash heap with him, as worry set in. He didn’t see anyone else but let out a shudder, he didn’t know why he always let his mind go to places like that but he did. He tried one last jump for the side but his arms gave out on him, they were shaking so violently from the numerous times he had already tried to pull himself out of the metal death trap.

Nasir was sure that he would be in here until morning at this rate. He had been so worked up from the exchange from the two men, _Frank,_ that he had been given job for the night to bring all the trash out from the kitchen and he wouldn’t be surprised if no one came looking for him, since he really didn’t like staying in one place for too long his family and friends were used to him disappearing and then reappearing later.

He was going to die in this dumpster. It would only be fitting, after all, today was the anniversary of his father and brother’s deaths, which had happened seven years ago. It also happened to be one of the busiest days for MaNalya’s. Nasir let out a groan, he knew he didn’t have the strength to pull himself out and he didn’t know where his cell phone was. Hopefully, it was not at the bottom of this stomach-turning mess. Nasir could feel his sneakers getting ruined. He let out a sigh and then a wince. He was in pain now, more than just his arms. His jaw was killing him. He was pretty sure he had received an elbow to the jaw and possibly a knee to the ribs. The blow had been so hard that it had knocked him out. He let out a sigh.

Either way, it wasn’t good. He had tried to help the teen but had ended up in the dumpster instead with a splitting headache. He let out a yelp, jumping when something banged against the outside of the metal wall. “Who’s out there?” He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. Nasir didn’t get a response back but he did hear a scraping noise and then wild blonde hair filled his line of sight. The young women maybe nineteen by the looks of her, was very beautiful but she looked pissed. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she lowered her hand down to Nasir. Something about her made Nasir think of a Lioness. He took her hand and then gripped the edge of the dumpster with his other hand and together they hoisted him out of the trash. Nasir lowered himself down on the wooden crate she had just been standing on and gave her a weak smile, regretting it instantly as pain shot through his jaw again. “Thank you.” Her blue eyes were still narrowed but seemed to relax some when he offered her a half smile, trying not to move his jaw too much.

“You are welcome Little Man.” The girl said her accent was thick and Nasir couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. She turned away from Nasir and walked over to the side of the building behind the large wooden packing crates.

Nasir knew what she was doing so he followed her, he wonders if the teen was still there and wondered if he was okay. “How did you…” Nasir’s cut his words short when he stepped behind the crates to join her. Sitting on one of the crates were two teenage boys, one of them had been the one Nasir had tried to help. He hadn’t noticed the second boy and wondered if he had been there all along. Nasir tilted his head to the side when the three started conversing with each other in a foreign language. He listened trying to pick up what the language was but he was still unsure.

“Come we have to get home.” The wild-haired blonde girl said to the two teens and then walked away from them to the fence that lined the other side of the alley.

Nasir followed her with his eyes and noticed one of the men that attacked the boy and had thrown Nasir into the dumpster, was passed out, propped against the wooden fence. Nasir scanned the area and noticed the man Frank with a bloodied forehead and he was propped on one of the crates, leaning back again the fence, also knocked out. He turned his gaze back on the two teens as they both got to their feet and walked towards the blonde haired teen. “Are you okay?” He dared to ask, he knew it was probably a stupid question but he wanted to know.

The blonde girl let out a laugh, that held very little humor in it but the teen didn’t response but he did turn his head slightly to look at Nasir. Nasir could see a scrape on his cheek from under the hood that framed and cast shadows on most of the teens face. He caught a glimpse of the teen’s eyes as the flickering light finally stopped flickering and lit that alley properly. They were gorgeous eyes just as Frank had said and Nasir felt his body shudder again. He watched the three walk away down the alley, the blonde girl and the shorter of the boys dragging the limp body of Frank. Nasir watched them until they were out of sight and then let out a sigh. This was a night Nasir just wanted to try to forget.    

 


	4. Chapter 03: Come By Here

**Chapter Rating/Warning:** PG-13 to R for Language and mentions of anxiety.

 **Chapter Word Count:** 2,749

* * *

 

Chapter O3: Come By Here

_Present Day_

 

Agron let out a long breath as Duro gripped his shoulder. He hadn’t really been anywhere in public, around people for roughly two months. And now he had let Mira and Donar convince him to come out with them to eat and play pool. He glanced down the dimly lit alleyway as they walked past, letting out a shaky breath. MaNalya’s, it was a great place, but he hadn’t been here for ages now and he was wondering why he let his friends talk him into it now. Duro must have sensed what he was feeling because his brother’s grip tightened. He didn’t have good memories of this place.

“Come on Bruder, Saxa will beat us if we are any later.” Duro chuckled, trying to defuse his brother’s nervousness. He glanced down the alleyway too and then shook his head, pulling Argon along the front of MaNalya’s, the large glass windows showed the crowd inside. He spotted their friends and had to smile. Duro let go of Agron’s shoulder and let out a small sigh at the same time Agron did. “Please don’t make me drag you in there; it will make them think you don’t want to be here. I know you don’t really want to be here but we don’t need to let them know that.”  

“Duro, I want to be here. But you can’t blame me for being nervous can you?” Agron glanced around. He hadn’t told Duro the whole story about what happened with Carsten but he knew Duro knew enough. And as far as the other reason Agron was nervous about being here, Duro knew he had been here, four years ago.

“I know why you are nervous, but trust me he is not getting anywhere’s near you. If he does I will kill him!” Duro said seriously and noticed Agron frown at him. “What?”

“Don’t say that. I don’t want you killing anyone, not even for me.” Agron walked in through the door when Duro held it open for him and stopped when the noise level assaulted his ears causing Duro to run into his back. “Do you think Carsten comes by here anymore?” Agron asked Duro when he lightly pushed him forward to get him walking again. Carsten used to come drinking here with his buddies.

Duro gripped both of Agron’s shoulders and steered him in the direction of the table their friends were sitting at. “No, I don’t think he does.” Duro wasn’t going to tell Agron that he, Mira, Donar, and Saxa had pretty much threatened Carsten to an inch within his life. That was something Agron didn’t need to know. Duro glanced at their friends when he heard a chuckle. Saxa Voss had just slapped Donar on the back, laughing with her head thrown back, her long wild blonde hair tossing about. Donar rolled his eyes taking a sip from the beer bottle in his hand. Sibyl Michel was rolling her eyes at Saxa’s loud laugh too and Mira was shaking her head. Duro had to smile. Their friends were a crazy bunch, but they loved them. “Come on…”

 

Nasir let out a long breath, he really didn’t like working here at the bar but it was better than being away at college. College wasn’t for Nasir, he thought he would have loved it, but he didn’t and he didn’t want to waste his mom’s money, so after one semester he dropped out and came home. He thought his mom would have been mad at him but she wasn’t. Nasir looked out across the seating area, noticing his mom and sister both tending their tables, as he poured a glass of beer from the tap and then sat it down on the bar in front of a man who gave him a creepy smile when he looked at him. He looked up towards the door and finally saw the blonde head he had been waiting for to walk in through said door. “Finally…” Chadara gave him a smile when she stepped behind the bar. “Can you work the bar?” Nasir asked her quietly, not wanting that man to hear him.

“Of course I can. Is mister creepy smirk, giving you the ‘I want to fuck you vibes’ again?” Chadara asked in a low voice. She knew how much the man crept Nasir out and wouldn’t make him tend the bar if the man was here.

“Yes, he is.” Nasir gave a grateful smile to Chadara and then slowly made his way to the tables he had been assigned. He was taking the orders of a group of women when he heard a chuckle, a very familiar chuckle. He turned around to find the person, that laugh belonged too and it didn’t take him long. There two tables away, table seven, Nasir spotted the woman and her wild blonde hair. Nasir shook his head and then finished taking the order of the table he was at. He slowly made his way towards table seven watching the group of people, he could tell they were friends just by the way they were acting with each other. When he got closer, one of the women looked up at him and smiled.

“We are ready to order our food now that the slow pokes are here,”  Mira said to the waiter. She couldn’t help but smile at him; he was very good looking with long raven locks which were pulled back into a messy bun and brown eyes, much like her own eyes. “Aggie, what are you going to have?” Mira turned her attention to her best friend.

Agron bit his bottom lip as he watched the little man walk up to them, he was very good looking and he looked nervous, Agron didn’t blame him. “I’ll have chicken fingers, fries and onion rings, please…oh and umm…water.” He watched as the little man scribbled his order down on the pad he held in his left hand. When those brown eyes looked up and met his own green eyes, Agron turned his head away looking at his brother.

Nasir felt the breath hitch when those green eyes met his. Okay, he wasn’t crazy, he did know these people. Well at least two of them. “I know you two,” Nasir said quietly looking at the wild blonde hair woman.

Saxa turned her gaze from Sibyl, who she was carrying on a conversation with, to the waiter. “Who two?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You and him…” Nasir motioned towards the guy with stunning green eyes, the guy the one girl had called Aggie.

“I think you are mistaken,” Saxa said nonchalantly with a half-hearted smile and watched the waiter shake his head at her. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“That laugh and hair of yours are unmistakable, sorry…” Nasir knew he should probably watch himself, he didn’t want to make them leave. “And those eyes…” Nasir turned his gaze back to the one that had been called Aggie. He was still not looking at Nasir.

“I’m sorry but I do not know you, can we have our orders were taken and less chitchat?” Saxa said with a growl and received an elbow from Duro.

“Sorry, she can be rude at times,” Duro said to the waiter, he glanced at the nametag and then smiled. “Nasir, I’m Duro, this is my brother Agron and these are our friends, Saxa, Sibyl, Mira, and Donar.”

Nasir smiled back at Duro and then looked at all his friends in turn. “Hi, what will you have?” He decided to let it go since neither Agron nor Saxa wanted to admit that they knew him, maybe they had forgotten. Hell, he had forgotten until he had heard that laugh. Saxa’s laugh. Memories of four years ago had been brought back like they had just happened.

Duro gave another smile to Nasir. “I will have the same as my brother.”

“I will have the chicken pasta salad and a glass of milk,” Sibyl said when Nasir looked at her. She gave him a warm smile and then nudged Saxa.

“I will have the chicken burger with cheese and bacon, with sweet potato fries,” Saxa said giving Nasir a sweetly false smile and then she looked back down at her bottle of beer. “I will have another of these too, please and thank you.”

Nasir looked up from his writing to look at them, Duro and Sibyl both rolled their eyes at Saxa. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at the girl named Mira. “What can I get for you?”

Mira gave Nasir a smile; she too had rolled her eyes at Saxa and her rudeness. “I will also have the chicken pasta salad and another beer please.”

Nasir nodded and turned his gaze on the man sitting beside Mira, Donar.

“I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger and fries. Oh hell, give me the onion rings too.” Donar let out a chuckle.  

Nasir smiled at him. “Okay your food will be out shortly and I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Nasir gave one more look at Saxa and Agron and then made his way to the bar. He placed his order with the kitchen and then turned to find Chadara looking at him. “What?”

“What was all that about?” Chadara asked she couldn’t hear what was being said at the table Nasir had been at but she could tell something had happened.

“Do you remember, what I told you about four years ago?” He knew it was silly to ask, Chadara remembers almost all their conversations they had ever had. When Chadara nodded at him and glanced at the table he decided to go on. “That is the wild-haired girl that pulled me out of the dumpster. I know it’s her.”

 

“What the hell was that about?” Mira asked Saxa, kicking her under the table.

“Ouch, how the fuck am I supposed to know?” Saxa reached down and started rubbing her leg where Mira’s foot had made contact.

“Language!” Sibyl said shaking her head, she didn’t mind her friends swearing but she didn’t like them doing it in a crowded place. “Seems that he was pretty sure he knew you two, care to tell us how?” Sibyl said cocking her head to the side as she looked at Agron.

“I have no idea what he was talking about, little one,” Saxa said turning her gaze from Mira to Sibyl.

“Don’t call me that.” Sibyl folded her arms across her chest. Ever since she had met Saxa she had been calling her little one and it was annoying. Just because she was small didn’t mean she had to put up with it. “Agron, do you know what Nasir was talking about?”

Agron shook his head. The truth was he did know but he didn’t want to talk about it here. “Maybe he’s seen us on the beach or at the park before.” Agron shrugged his shoulders and gave Saxa a sideways glance. She was fiddling with the paper label on the beer bottle. “I don’t ever come by here remember? So how would I know what the little man is talking about?”

Sibyl rolled her eyes at Agron too. “Gosh, you and Saxa are too much alike…” She watched Duro as he started folding and unfolding a napkin. “Duro, do you know what Nasir was talking about?”

Duro looked up from the napkin in his hands to Sibyl, her blue-green eyes held a look of curiosity in them. He shrugged his shoulders, “As Agron said could have been at the park or beach. Who knows really?” Duro looked past Sibyl’s head and noticed Nasir coming back towards them carrying the tray of drinks.

“Food will be out in a few minutes,” Nasir said to the table five, the girls all smiled at him as he sat the drinks down. “Let me know if you need anything in the meantime.”

“Your number would be great!” One girl said with a flirtatious flip of her wavy strawberry-blonde hair.

Nasir let out a chuckle and felt the blush form on his cheeks as the girls all started giggling. “I’ll get right on that,” Nasir said to her and then turned and left the table. He headed to table seven and started setting their drinks out for them. “Your food will be out shortly, is there anything else I can get you?” Nasir couldn’t help but look at Agron as he spoke. When they all just shook their heads at him and smiled, Nasir started to walk away when he remember his mom said they wanted to play pool. “Oh, you can play on table two whenever you like.”

 

Duro let out a long sigh as he watched Agron and Donar playing a game of pool. Saxa, Mira, and Sibyl were standing around the table watching them. He had just got done playing a game with Saxa and she had won, he wasn’t going to tell her that he let her win, though. Duro knew he was amazing at the game of pool but he always let his friends beat him, Agron was the only one that knew that Duro could beat anyone of them without even really trying but Agron would never say anything. He let out a quiet chuckle as he watched Agron make a shot and Donar started pouting at him. Donar wasn’t a sore loser, Duro knew Agron was going to win, but Donar did love teasing Agron.

Duro glanced around the room looking at the different people that were sitting at tables enjoying the great food and drinks. He would have loved to have a drink but being nineteen; he knew it wasn’t going to happen. He turned his gaze towards the bar, there standing behind the bar was a curly blonde haired girl around his age and she was really pretty. She and the waiter named Nasir were carrying on a whispered conversation, looking at Agron and Saxa. Duro let out one more sigh and then jumped down from the stool he was sitting on making his way towards the bar. Nasir’s eyes turned to lock onto Duro as he made his way towards him and the girl. “Hey, my friends will have another round of beers.”

Nasir gave Duro a smile and glanced at Chadara who also gave a smile and then walked away to get the beers. “Listen I wasn’t trying to be rude or nosey or whatever earlier, but I do know your brother and Saxa. Her laugh is unique and hard not to remember. Plus she still looks the same.”  

Duro couldn’t help but frown and then he slowly nodded his head. “Yeah you do remember them; they were in the alley four years ago. Saxa pulled you out of the dumpster?” Duro asked though he already knew the answer to the question.

“Yes after I tried to help your brother…”

Duro nodded again. “They don’t like talking about it. My brother…”

Nasir shook his head and Duro’s words trailed off. “It’s okay you don’t have to talk about it.” Nasir gave Duro a small smile when he nodded at him and offered a grateful smile. “You were there too, but I have to say you look the most different.”

Duro’s smile grew more. “Yeah, I do look much different from I did when I was fifteen.” He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He looked like a baby until he hit eighteen and started getting facial hair. “I think it’s the stubble…” He ran a hand over his own chin.

“I think you’re right.” Nasir chuckled too. “You guys can come by here anytime you want too. I hope I didn’t make Saxa too mad?”

“Ah, don’t worry about her; she is like that with everyone.” Duro glanced back towards his brother and their friends, Agron had smiled, a full on dimple showing smile. He must have won just like Duro thought he would. “I will try to get my brother to come by here with me more often, you guys have great food. He loves your onion rings.” Duro collected the beers that the blonde girl sat down on the bar in front of him and gave Nasir one more smile before he turned heading back to his friends. Duro caught the eyes of Agron and they shared a smile, his brother was actually having fun, Duro could breathe easier now.     

 

 


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Hiya Readers,

First of all, this is not a chapter update, nor is a hiatus notice, but I just wanted to come on here and say that I think most of us, if not all would agree that 2016 was not a great year. For me, it was not a great year health-wise, but I don’t really want to go into that because no one wants to read about all my medical problems LOL. Anyways what I wanted to do this little not to you all since it is a new year and I am hoping the year will be better than the last, even if things don’t get better with my health.

I wanted to say that I am planning on updating all my multi-chaptered fics really soon, but I am going to try to be focusing on _Love Amongst The Ruins_ , _We Stitch These Wounds_ , and _Bred To Kill Them All_ , only because they are the most asked about. None of my fics are completed I still have a lot to write on all of them and I plan to try to make time. I am busy with writing me novels also so that is an issue that I have ‘time’. I am going to try my best to get all the fics finished. I promise I won’t start any more multi-chaptered until all the ones I have out are complete!

So I hope that I have not lost you all but I understand if I did. I hope that you will be happy with the new chapters once they come out. Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos, they really do mean a lot to me.

XoXo

Ama  

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own! Hope there are not to many. Thanks for the read! :D


End file.
